Fuego con azul - Agua con rojo
by Feyris Nyan
Summary: Sayaka sucumbe lentamente a la fase final de una Puella Magi, lo que pone en peligro constante a la relación con sus amigas, pero esto daña más a ella misma. Kyouko desea hacer algo para salvarla y se dispone a intentarlo, pero... ¿Cómo? (escena original de anime)


**Disclaimer: **PMMM y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a los equipos de Shaft y Aniplex, y de sus respectivos escritores.

**~Soy una tonta~**

**POV Sayaka Miki.**

Cuando estaba luchando contra la bruja de las sombras, Elsa María, empecé a reír histéricamente. Ahora ya entendía cómo era la cosa. No me dolía nada aunque me cortaba la piel y la ropa, no sufría dolor alguno aunque me estuviese atacando. Me recuperaba rápidamente, ya que mi magia se basaba en la misma curación al pedir el deseo de 'salvar' a Kyosuke Kamijou. Solo seguí cortando y despedazando a esa cosa oscura mientras reía, y cuando noté que la barrera se estaba cayendo a pedazos, dejé de usar mi sable y me levanté.

– Esto es fácil una vez que se conoce el truco. –Dije, sonriendo– No creo que pueda perder de ésta manera.

El enorme entorno blanco estaba terminando de caer, como vidrio cuando se rompe abruptamente. Cuando volvimos a la realidad, la semilla del sufrimiento estaba a mis pies. Por lo tanto la agarré, y se la lancé a Kyouko, sin intenciones de lastimarla o algo por el estilo. La atajó perfectamente en el aire, y noté que me miraba con cierto recelo.

– Toma. –Le dije– Estás tras esto, ¿verdad? – Tuve que contener un poco de mi sonrisa casi maliciosa.

– Oye… – Murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

– No quiero deberte ningún favor. Estamos iguales, ¿bien? –Dije avanzando hacia Madoka. Pasé justo a su lado, pero no sentí ningún tipo de sentimiento de odio o mala intención de parte de ella– Vamos, Madoka. – La noche era preciosa.

– Sayaka-chan… –Susurró la pelirosada. Su voz era pura preocupación. Traté de restarle importancia cuando me transformé de nuevo en mi estado normal, y por poco me caigo.

Estaba débil, maldita sea.

– Lo siento. Estoy un poco desgastada. –Fue mi escueta explicación. Me ayudó a caminar un poco y dijo algo más, pero no escuché qué. Ambas empezamos a caminar, dejando atrás a esa chica. Sólo quería descansar un poco.

* * *

La tormenta estaba cayendo en la ciudad.

La lluvia era un aguacero. La noche la hacía un poco más terrorífica, aunque yo no tenía miedo. Pero, de todas formas me acurruqué al lado de Madoka, ambas estábamos sentadas en una especie de refugio que había ahí en la calle. No había nadie andando por ahí. Curiosamente, parecíamos las únicas almas rondando en la lluvia…que irónico.

Finalmente, ella habló.

– Sayaka-chan… No se supone que luches de esa forma… – Su voz aún tenía ése toque de preocupación, bastante característico en ella.  
Me separé un poco. Detestaba los sermones.

– ¡No mientas al decir que no lastima! ¡Puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te estás lastimando con solo verte! –Casi lloró– ¡No actúes como si estuviera bien lastimarse solo porque no puedas sentirlo! –Exclamó esto último. Ahora si estaba llorando.

– Si no hago esto, no puedo ganar. –No la miré cuando dije esto– No sirvo.

– ¡Incluso si ganas luchando de esa forma, no es bueno para ti! –

"No es bueno para ti". Bueno,¿qué era bueno para mí, entonces? ¿Eh? Que alguien me responda a esa pregunta, joder. Soy una estúpida chica mágica, con su puta alma en un frasco. ¿A quién le importaba lo que me pasaba? No podía sentir el dolor ni aunque me cortaran las piernas, me recuperaba rápidamente, le di mi alma al diablo por Kyousuke aunque se emparejó perfectamente con Hitomi. Soy un cadáver andante, Madoka, maldita sea, ¿qué es bueno para mí?

– ¿Bueno para mí? –Susurré– ¿Qué es bueno para mí?

Sacando a 'relucir' mi gema, la coloqué en la palma de mi mano y la acerqué a su rostro. Mi voz adquirió fuerza cuando me paré.

– ¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno para mí con mi cuerpo de esta forma? –Ella retrocedió un poco, susurrando mi nombre, ya me estaba cansando– Sólo soy una piedra que pusieron para derrotar a las brujas. Un cadáver andante que pretende estar con vida. –Mi furia se asomaba de a poco, aunque realmente no quisiera– ¿Qué podría hacer alguien por mí? Ni siquiera hay sentido en pensarlo. –Me calmé un poco. Solo un poco.

– Pero quiero hacerte feliz de alguna forma… –Ah, tonta e inocente Madoka. La miré con sorna, sin sonreír. Recordé algo en esos momentos, algo que la rata me había dicho.

– Entonces lucha contra ellas. –

No era una invitación. Era una frase para que se diera cuenta al menos una vez de que no podía ser tan estúpida.  
_«Esto es el mundo real Madoka»._ Ella inspiró hondo con aquella oración.

– Kyubey me dijo que tienes más potencial que cualquier otra persona. Puedes derrotar brujas sin quedar maltratada de esa forma. –Pensé que al menos iba a pensarlo.

– Yo…eso… –Dudó. Mucho. Bajó la mirada, y me di cuenta.

– Si quieres ayudarme de alguna forma, entonces hazlo siente cómo es mi vida realmente. –Una parte de mí, que no se demostró en ningún momento frente a ella, se preguntó por qué le decía eso. Sin embargo, seguí hablando– Pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible. No vas a deshacerte de tu humanidad solo por simpatía. –La furia manchó las palabras nuevamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta corrediza. Ésta se abrió, dejándome sentir la abundante lluvia frente a mí. La escuché a mis espaldas.

– ¿Simpatía? Sayaka… –Ya era suficiente. La miré nuevamente.

– ¡Estoy así debido a que incluso cuando pudiste hacer algo no hiciste nada! –Exclamé– ¡Así que no te hagas la inocente al darme esos sermones! –Ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

Salí afuera, sin importarme si me mojaba. ¿Qué más daba? Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí. ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

– Aléjate. –Enfaticé.

Entonces, eché a correr. Y aunque no la vi nunca más, supe que Madoka solo se quedó ahí bajo la lluvia, inmóvil.

Las lágrimas y la lluvia se mezclaban en mi cara. ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!  
Correr, llorar, correr. Sólo eso. No pude hacer nada más.  
Me dolía el alma. A pesar de que ya no formaba parte de mi cuerpo, me dolía el alma.

– ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! –Sollocé– No tengo esperanza…

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no podía aguantarlo más, mientras mi gema se ennegrecía.

* * *

Volver a casa anoche no estaba dentro de mis planes.

Bueno, en realidad no tenía ninguno. Pero no era el caso. Seguir peleando, debo seguir peleando. Debo hacerlo, por algo me convertí en una de ellas. Aunque estaba cansada, aunque me dolía el alma por tantas cosas, tanto dolor, yo sigo.

_Escondida detrás de un muro que impedía que ambos la vieran, la chica escuchó cada palabra. Aunque no era culpa de Hitomi el hecho de que ella no haya aprovechado el estar con él, con su enamorado, Kamijou Kyosuke, aún así a veces su dolor se transformaba en odio repentino. Y sentía que caía por un profundo mar negro y azul, se ahogaba, y no podía salir…_

Kamijou es inalcanzable. Yo soy un zombie. Él es un chico normal y especial a la vez.  
Sabía que esto iba a pasar desde que supe qué somos en realidad las chicas mágicas. Él no me aceptaría, no aceptaría un cuerpo vacío. Un frasco sin relleno. El alma, el relleno de los seres humanos, MI alma, ya no estaba en mi cuerpo.  
Me eché a reír con tanta histeria que me empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a aceptar un cuerpo como éste?

_En cada una de esas peleas en las que derrotó a cada bruja de cada parte de la ciudad, se desató su desesperación de cualquier forma. Gritó, se enfureció, chilló, golpeó, aplastó, rompió, y mató a cada una de ellas con sus filosos sables. En más de una tuvo ganas de soltar tantas lágrimas como gritos daba, pero no lo hizo. No quería a mostrarse débil, debía luchar aunque muera. La necesidad de justicia era fuerte._

Era muy probable que Hitomi y Kamijou hubiesen acabado juntos, incluso aunque yo no sea una Puella Magi. Incluso aunque no existieran las brujas. Incluso aunque no hubiesen inconvenientes. Ella es mucho mejor que yo.  
Una pequeña parte de mi mente se dio cuenta de que el sufrimiento era irreversible. Ya no hay solución.

**«¿Qué me importaba si moría en la lucha?»**

* * *

Respiro hondo varias veces, un poco agotada. De repente escucho pasos a mis espaldas y me doy media vuelta. ¿Quién demonios era? Estoy cansada, pero no soy idiota. Puedo seguir batallando…incluso con la señorita Akemi Homura, la dueña de esos pasos tan molestos.

Fruncí el ceño, al igual que ella.

– ¿Por qué no entiendes? No tendríamos tiempo para esto ni siquiera en circunstancias normales. –Camina directamente hacia mí, bastante derecha me doy cuenta– Solo cazar brujas. –Su tono me irrita.

– Cielos, gracias por el consejo. –Respondo, con puro sarcasmo. Me sentí un poco bien por eso, aunque ella no hace caso alguno a mis palabras.

– Tu gema del Alma está al límite. Si no la limpias… –Deja la frase sin acabar, y también deja de caminar. Pero luego habla con un poco más de fuerza– Usa esto. –Me lanza algo, una semilla del sufrimiento que cae a mis pies. Curiosamente queda parada en su punta más larga, logrando un perfecto equilibrio.

_Que se joda_. Pateo la cosita negra atrás de mí, haciendo un ruido como de una botella rodando, y la miro con recelo.

– ¿Qué planeas ahora? –No confío en absoluto en ella. Puede que sea estúpido porque no tengo muchas pruebas de que haya hecho algo malo, pero de todos modos era así. Su semblante se asombra durante medio segundo, pero luego frunce el ceño otra vez.

– Madura un poco. –Se acerca un paso más– No es hora de sospechar de los demás. ¿Tanto odias que te salven? –

– Voy a ser una chica mágica diferente a todas ustedes. Estoy segura de eso. Odio a las personas que simplemente usan y abandonan a alguien. No necesito recompensas, ¡nunca usaré la magia para mi propio beneficio! –Mis piernas flaquean.

– Estás muriendo. –No muestra ninguna emoción al decir esto. Cierro mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme.

– Una vez que muera, eso significará que ya no tendré que matar a más brujas. Finalmente completé mi función. –Abro los ojos y sonrío de lado– Estoy feliz con eso. –Ya no lo aguanto, me derrumbo, y susurro– ¡Ni siquiera puedo vencer a una bruja! ¡No tengo razón para existir! –Me arrodillo para verla un poco mejor– Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? –

– Sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me crees? –Maldita mentirosa.

– Por qué será… –Susurro. No tengo que pensarlo mucho– Creo que es solo intuición. Puedo darme cuenta de que mientes, siempre te ves como si te habrías rendido ante todo…siempre hablas con palabras vacías. Y ahora, dices que haces esto por mí, pero apuesto a que estás tras algo completamente diferente. –Me relajo un poco, ya le estaba echando en cara lo que tenía ganas de decirle– No creas que puedes engañarme. – Finalizo.

– ¿No ves lo mucho que estás lastimando a Madoka? –Su semblante se oscurece aún más al cambiar abruptamente la dirección del tema.

– ¿Madoka? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. –Mi sorpresa se nota un poco en mi voz, no en mi cara. ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella? Ni que le importara… ¿O sí?

– No…todo esto tiene que ver con ella. – Habla absolutamente segura de lo que dice. ¿Madoka? ¿Esto? No lo entiendo, no puedo hablar, realmente me sorprende lo que acaba de decir.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, emite luces de colores oscuros y se transforma en una Puella Magi.  
¿Qué está haciendo? No puedo entenderlo. Simplemente me quedo mirándola, casi no respiro.

– Eres lista. –Dice. Su tono de voz es asombrosamente serio– De hecho, estás completamente en lo cierto. No quiero ayudarte. Simplemente no quiero que Madoka te vea caer. –En cierta forma…– Si rehúsas mi ayuda, solo te espera la muerte. –Camina hacia mí, pero apenas me doy cuenta. Estoy tratando de entender el significado de sus palabras– Si lastimas más a Madoka… –No termina la oración. Empieza otra, y me doy cuenta de que habla lo bastante en serio como para arrodillarse frente a mis ojos mientras su mano se acerca a mi cara…pero no reacciono– Te mataré ahora mismo, Miki Sayaka. –

Su gema violeta se alumbra con un destello que me ciega y amenaza con matarme.  
**No puedo reaccionar.**

Y sin que algo me avise lo que estaba pasando, algo me empuja hacia atrás con brusquedad. Me caigo de espaldas y parpadeo, vuelvo a respirar. Una lanza y unos brazos fuertes bloquean a Homura, alejándola de mí un poco.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Corre! –Grita Kyouko. ¿Kyouko?

Me levanto con súbita pesadez, y lentitud. No me lo esperaba para nada, ¿Kyouko? ¿Ella? No entendía nada, pero le hice caso. Cualquier cosa era mejor que siquiera mirar a la estúpida de Homura. Me alejé de ambas, y me dirigí a una dirección inexistente para irme a algún lado. Lejos.  
Me había salvado… ¿Kyouko?

* * *

– _**¡Denme un puto descanso! ¡Ella ya se gastó todo el dinero que le di!**__ –Exclamó una voz masculina– __**Esas estúpidas mujeres que no saben cómo usar el dinero.**_

– _**Puede que ni siquiera sean humanas. Son como perros o algo, se emocionan como un maldito cachorro…pero todo lo que hay que hacer para callarlas es darles una buena paliza.**__ –Dijo su compañero, sintiendo las agarraderas del tren moverse._

– _**Dales un poco de libertad y se quedan todo el día en el sillón. No puedes darles mucho lujo. **__– Enfatizó el primero._

– _**¿Qué? ¿Crees que una puta de bar como tu va a estar así de bien dentro de 10 años? Conoce tu jodido lugar**__._

– _**¿Verdad?**__ –_

– _**Viejo, eres bueno al deshacerte de ellas cuando terminan siendo más problema de lo que valen, tengo que aprender tus trucos.**__ – Comentó, antes de interrumpirse abruptamente al ver la figura femenina que estaba frente a ambos._

– _**Ey, cuéntame sobre ella.**__ –Murmuró esa chica._

– _**¿Qué?**__ –Preguntó uno, tan desconcertado como el otro._

– _**Sobre esa mujer de la que hablas. Quiero saber más de ella.**__ –Insistió ella._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cuál los dos entes masculinos entraban en la sorpresa._

– …_**Oye pequeña, eres muy joven para estar aquí a esta hora. **__–Habló uno, un tanto sorprendido. Si no hubiese sido por el tenso ambiente que ella imponía sobre la situación, se habría echado a reír. Pero ninguno podía verle la cara siquiera, las sombras eran abundantes en la noche._

– _**Ella se preocupa por ti, trabaja duro para hacerte feliz. Entiendes eso, ¿no? **__–Hizo una pausa significativa– __**Pero tú la tratas como un perro, ni quiera le das las gracias. Cuando hace algo que no te gusta, te deshaces de ella**__. –No parecía molesta, ni le gritó. Hablaba con pura calma. Sin embargo..._

– _**¿Qué? ¿La conoces o algo? **__– Preguntó el de traje, pero sin mirar al tipo de pelo alborotado._

– _**No…**__ –Murmuró éste._

– _**¿Vale la pena proteger este mundo? ¿Para qué he estado luchando? ¡Que alguien me lo diga!**__ –Ellos se quedaron estáticos, mirándola con la boca abierta. No podían hablar, trataban de darle un significado a sus palabras– __**Que me lo digan.**__ –Volvió a decir, un brillo extraño se asomaba en sus ojos– __**De otra forma…**__ – Musitó, sin terminar la frase._

_Aquellos hombres siguieron paralizados, viendo cómo ella se transformaba en algo indescriptible._

* * *

Ya casi no puedo pensar. No quiero hacerlo tampoco, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ya no tengo ganas de llorar. Ya había dejado de pensar en ellos. Había perdido casi todas las ganas o fuerzas para hacer algo.

Ya no están ahí. Trato de convencerme de ello, tal vez así no sería tan doloroso para nadie, ni para mí.  
Me estuve negado tanto al cambio de lo que soy, que simplemente ya no me importa.

Estoy sola.

O bien, ya no. Escucho pasos que vienen de una de las escaleras principales a mi izquierda. Qué raro, se supone que el subterráneo está completamente vacío en esta época del año. Bah, me da igual. Aquella persona con alma no se interesaría en una chica que salvó a mucha gente de brujas y cosas malas. Una chica que tenía su estúpida alma en una estúpida gema azul. La aprieto un poco, y cierro mis parpados con la misma fuerza.  
Los pasos se acercan a mí. No levanto la vista, no necesito la compasión de nadie. Ni siquiera conozco a aquella persona cuyo ritmo de los pasos es casi desconocida para mí.  
Me equivoqué. Es Kyouko.

– Al fin te encuentro. –Dice. Vaya. ¿Me buscaba? Desde que me salvó de morir no tuve siquiera tiempo para pensar en eso. Como no hice ningún movimiento, prosigue– ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar alejando a tus amigas? –

Mientras dice eso, pude escuchar algo más: el abrir de un paquete (¿o lata?) de papas fritas. O chips. O lo que sea que esté comiendo casi todo el tiempo.

– Perdón por molestarte. –Suspiro. No levanté la cabeza en ningún momento. Se da cuenta de mi tono…triste, y para de comer.

– ¿Qué sucede? No te comportas como siempre lo haces. –Dice. Tardo un momento en responder, sopesando esas palabras lentamente. Lo peor es que tiene razón.

– Es solo que ya no me importa. –Respondo– ¿Por qué me preocupo? ¿A quién quiero proteger? Ya no lo sé. –

– Oye… –Murmura.

Levanto una de mis manos con la intención de se viera mi gema. La pelirroja lo ve y abre mucho los ojos, asustada.

– El balance entre la esperanza y la desesperación siempre es cero….tu misma lo dijiste, entiendo a qué te referías. –Es cierto, ahora entiendo por qué había sufrido tanto. Pongo la gema enfrente de mis ojos, y lo observo– Salvé muchas personas… Pero a cambio, resentimiento y dolor se apoderaron de mi propio corazón. –Recuerdo a Madoka…tan pura, tan inocente, tan frágil– Incluso ahora estoy lastimando a mi más querida amiga. –Admito con cierta vergüenza, mi voz se está quebrando.

– ¡Sayaka! ¡¿Acaso tu…?! –Exclama Kyouko. El terror mancha un poco sus palabras, pero no puede terminar la oración.

– Por mucho que desee la felicidad de uno…alguien más debe ser igualmente maldecido. Es así como va la teoría de las Chicas mágicas… –Levanto la cabeza. Doy un respingo, las lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos ya.

Miro a Kyouko. Ella abre mucho los ojos al verme llorar, y aunque abre la boca para decir algo, no le sale palabra alguna.

– Realmente fui una tonta. –Esta es mi última oración. Mi última sonrisa. Último respiro.

Una lágrima se rompe contra la gema. Mi vida pasa en mis ojos una vez más, y dejo de existir después de sentir una energía incomparable salir de mí misma. Lo último que veo es mi gema romperse en un millón de pedazos.  
Exactamente, como estaba yo misma.

**Fin POV Sayaka Miki.**

**ɸ**

_Cuando Miki Sayaka derramó su última gota de sufrimiento y dolor frente a Sakura Kyouko en la estación subterránea, el poder absoluto, concentrado en aquella gema de su alma situada en la palma de la mano, se desbordó creando una corriente de aire mezclado con una fuerza de gravedad que arrojó a la pelirroja lejos del, aparentemente, cuerpo muerto de la peliazul. La chica gimió ante el abrupto lanzamiento que hizo que golpeara la baranda de las escaleras. La gema azul terminó de romperse, y se creó una semilla de sufrimiento en su lugar. El cadáver fue arrastrado hacia algún lado mientras una nueva bruja nacía.  
Sakura Kyouko gritó su nombre antes de saber que había entrado al portal de Ocktavia Von Seckendorff._

* * *

Fack, creo que me excedí en lo que se refiere a la cantidad de palabras...pero en fin. Aviso que habrá un segundo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

**ɸ** Si tiene alguna duda o queja, mande un mensaje a mi Inbox.~  
**ɸ** Si tiene alguna sugerencia o crítica, escriba un review.~

**Miau.-**


End file.
